La force est dans l'union
by Mistyos
Summary: Après avoir purgé une peine de trois ans en centre de redressement juvénile, Jughead revient à Riverdale mais comment se passera son retour ? L'univers de Riverdale ne m'appartient pas, Seul le personnage de Peyton m'appartient.
1. Prologue

Dans une salle bondée de monde, un jeune homme de quatorze ans se tenait debout à côté de son avocat prêt à entendre le jugement prononcé à son encontre.

_ Forsythe Pendleton Jones, troisième du nom, le jury vous a reconnu coupable des chefs d'accusations de coups et blessures aggravés à l'encontre de monsieur Sheppard. En conséquence je vous condamne à trois ans d'incarcération en centre de redressement juvénile !

Cette nouvelle lui fit l'effet d'un coup de massue en pleine tête. Oui ! Il avait bien frappé cet homme mais uniquement mais uniquement pour défendre Peyton, sa meilleure amie alors qu'il avait surpris Sheppard, leur professeur d'art plastique, en train d'essayer de déshabiller la jeune fille de force sous prétexte de lui donner un cours de nus. Il était alors entré dans une colère folle et était rentré en furie dans la salle avant de frapper le professeur au visage. Surpris, l'homme avait basculé en arrière et c'était frappé la tête contre le coin de son bureau. Malheureusement pour le jeune homme, un autre professeur était passé dans le couloir au moment de l'agression et avait immédiatement appelé la police.

Peyton avait bien tenté de le disculper mais Sheppard avait un dossier irréprochable alors que le garçon lui venait du Southside. De plus c'était le fils de F.P Jones, chef des Southside Serpents, gang plutôt célèbre dans la région … et pas dans le bon sens du terme.

Complètement abattu, le garçon baissa la tête et se laissa passer les menottes sans dire un mot avant de suivre le policier qui l'escorta jusqu'à la sortie. En relevant les yeux vers les gens qui étaient venus le soutenir, il aperçut sa meilleure amie en pleures dans les bras de ses parents puis il vit son père.

_ Ne baisse pas les bras Jughead ! On va faire appel ! Et rappelle-toi la règle numéro six !

Instinctivement le garçon porta la main à son bras. Puis sans un mot, il suivit le policier hors de la salle.


	2. Détention

Le car de transport pénitencier s'arrêta devant le centre de redressement juvénile. Jughead se leva pour descendre, il était vers le milieu du car et dû s'imposer pour réussir à sortir, poussant d'autres garçons au passage qui le prirent tout de suite en grippe mais il savait que s'il ne voulait pas se faire marcher dessus, il devrait se montrer fort dès le début.

Le groupe fut emmené dans une salle où ils furent fouillés une nouvelle fois et où ils resurent leurs uniformes. Après s'être changés, ils furent conduits à leurs cellules heureusement le « hasard » avait bien fait les choses, il se retrouvait dans la même cellule qu'un de ses frères serpents. Sûrement que l'administration préférait éviter une mort inutile dans leurs locaux.

Jughead s'intégra assez facilement au groupe des serpents après tout il était non seulement un de leurs frères mais il était aussi le fils de F.P., leader charismatique des Southside Serpents. Mais si être le fils du chef des Serpents était un avantage parmi les siens, il était aussi une cible de choix pour ceux qui voulaient se faire un nom dans leurs gangs … principalement les Ghoulies.

Sachant sa vie en danger, Jug était de se retrouver seul, sachant pertinemment que ses ennemis n'attendaient que ça pour frapper. Malheureusement, suite à une erreur dans les emplois du temps, il se retrouva de corvée avec un groupe de Ghoulies. Tout se passait plutôt bien jusqu'à ce que le gardien soit appelé dans la cour, à ce moment-là, Jughead sentit une douleur dans son dos, puis une deuxième, une troisième, puis une au niveau du ventre et une dans l'abdomen et ce fut le trou noir.

Lorsqu'il reprit connaissance, il découvrit que trois semaines s'étaient écoulées. On lui apprit aussi qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance de s'en être sorti, il avait été poignardé sept fois, trois dans le dos, une fois dans le ventre et trois fois dans l'abdomen. Heureusement, aucun coup n'avait touché de point vital. C'est à partir de ce moment que Jug se mit à ressentir une véritable haine pour les Ghoulies et quand il fut remis sur pieds, toutes les excuses devinrent bonnes pour en venir aux mains avec l'autre gang.

Les rares visites qu'il recevaient étaient celles de son père. Peyton était bien venue le voir quelques fois au début de sa détention mais Jughead avait fini par la rejeter ne supportant pas qu'elle le voit devenir le genre d'homme que cet endroit le poussait inexorablement à devenir.

La rivalité entre Serpent et Ghoulies devint au fil du temps de plus en plus violente et les plus petits gangs durent prendre parti pour l'un ou pour l'autre. Lassés de ces bagarres qui finissaient parfois très mal, les gardiens décidèrent d'organiser des combats dans lesquels s'affronteraient des représentants de chacun des camps et qu'ils pourraient mieux gérer évitant ainsi des morts inutiles.

Jug se retrouva plus d'une fois dans l'arène connaissant victoires comme défaites mais toujours fière de porter les couleurs des serpents.

Puis vint le jour tant attendu … celui de sa libération. Après avoir dit au revoir à ses frères et leur avoir promis de venir les revoir rapidement, Jug récupéra ses quelques effets personnels avant de sortir du centre de détention.

À la sortie l'attendaient F.P. et un jeune Serpent qu'il ne connaissait pas encore. Heureux d'être enfin dehors, Jughead se jeta dans les bras de son père.

_ Bienvenue parmi les hommes libres fiston.

_ Merci papa.

Pis son père se tourna vers l'autre jeune Serpent.

_ Jug, je te présent Sweet Pea.

Les deux garçons se serrent la main puis F.P. tend des clés à Jughead. Voyant le regard plein d'incompréhension de son fils, F.P lui montre une des deux motos.

_ Elle est à toi.

Jug lui fait alors un grand sourire et enfourche son engin puis ils prennent ensuite la route, Sweet Pea montant derrière Jug.

À leur arrivée, une fête de bienvenue fut organisée pour le retour du jeune homme au Whyte Wyrm. Sweet Pea présenta la jeune génération de Serpents à Jug qui s'entendu tout de suite avec Toni et Fangs. Les trois jeunes burent quelques verres, apprenant à se connaitre et en fin de soirée, alors qu'ils étaient légèrement saouls, ils décidèrent de se séparer. Toni demanda alors à Jug s'il pouvait la ramener chez elle. Une fois arriver elle lui prit la main pour le guider chez elle.

_ Euh … Toni ?

Elle lui fit un grand sourire avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille :

_ Aucun Serpent ne devrait être puceau.

Elle ferma ensuite la porte derrière lui avant de le conduire à sa chambre.


	3. Confidences sur l'oreiller

Jug se réveilla le lendemain matin et ne reconnu d'abord pas la pièce où il se trouvait. Puis tout lui revint en mémoire et un petit sourire apparut alors sur son visage.

_ Vous avez l'air rudement fier de vous monsieur Jones.

Le jeune homme tourna alors le visage vers son amie qui le regardait avec un grand sourire.

_ Je ne vais pas te cacher que tu m'as offert la plus belle expérience de ma vie des trois dernières années.

La jeune fille le regarda soudain avec plus de sérieux puis ses doigts se mirent à parcourir les cicatrices visibles sur le torse et le ventre du garçon.

_ C'était comment là-bas ?

Jug lui fit un rapide résumé de ses trois ans d'enfer et de comment il avait dû changer pour pouvoir y survivre. Toni se blottit alors contre lui comme pour le réconforter.

_ J'espère que je n'aurais jamais à connaitre ça.

_ Ne t'en fais pas, ça n'arrivera jamais.

_ C'est une promesse Jones ?

_ C'est une promesse Topaz.

La jeune femme vint chevaucher Jug et ils scellèrent cette promesse par une nouvelle étreinte. Une heure plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient en train de se rhabiller la belle jeune femme se tourna avec le garçon.

_ Alors Jones ? Prêt à faire ton entrée au lycée ?

_ Pas vraiment … mais en même temps je ne pense pas qu'on me donne le choix.

_ Ne t'en fais pas tu y retrouveras tes copains les Ghoulies pour t'aider à passer le temps.

Elle ponctua sa phrase avec sourire malicieux.

_ Merci …

Déconcertée elle regarda le jeune homme doit dans les yeux.

_ Merci pour quoi ?

_ D'être là pour moi Sweet Pea, Fangs et toi. Je ne pensais pas me faire des amis à ma sortie. J'ai dû changer là-bas … devenir plus dur … et sincèrement j'avais peur de sortir.

Toni s'approcha de son ami et lui prit la main.

_Tu es un type bien Jones ! Même Sweet Pea l'a remarqué ! Et pourtant ce n'est pas le plus futé de tous les Serpents.

Les deux jeunes éclatèrent de rire à la fin de sa phrase.

_ Je t'emmène au lycée ?

_ Mais j'y compte bien Jones !

Ils sortirent alors de la chambre de la jeune fille, tombant nez à nez avec le grand-père de celle-ci qu'ils saluèrent avant de sortir. Ils partirent ensuite pour le lycée après avoir fait un détour chez les Jones récupérer les affaires scolaires de Jug qu'F.P. avait acheté pour lui.

Arrivés devant l'établissement, ils furent rejoints par Sweet Pea et Fangs.

_ Bienvenue à Southside High !

Jug se tourna vers Fangs légèrement blasé.

_ On dirait mon centre de détention plutôt qu'un lycée …

Sweet Pea lui fit alors une tape amicale et compatissante dans le dos et les trois amis rentrèrent dans l'établissement.


	4. Confrontation

La première journée avait été ressemblé exactement à ce que Jughead avait imaginé. Des cours ennuyants dispensés par des professeurs qui se moquaient totalement de savoir si les élèves écoutaient ou non et des prises de têtes avec les Ghoulies. Heureusement ici aussi les Serpents restaient très unis. À la fin de la journée de cours, les quatre amis se réunirent devant l'établissement.

_ Vous savez ce qui me ferait vraiment ?

Les trois autres dévisagèrent Jug attendant qu'il continue.

_ Un burger de chez Pop's.

_ On n'est pas vraiment les bienvenues là-bas tu sais ?

_ Fait moi confiance Toni … ça va bien se passer.

Les quatre amis prirent la route du diner dans une bonne ambiance. À peine eurent-ils passé la porte que Pop reconnu le jeune homme.

_ Jughead Jones ! Quel plaisir de te revoir !

_ Pour moi aussi Pop.

_ Qu'est ce que je vous sers ?

Les quatre amis passèrent leur commande et partirent s'asseoir à une table tout en continuant de discuter et rigoler. Pop leur apporta leurs commandes quelques minutes plus tard.

Leurs discussions allaient bon train et ils ne faisaient pas vraiment attention aux autres clients qui n'osaient rien dire au vu de leurs blousons quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau, faisant sonner la petite clochette. Un groupe de cinq personnes entra faisant taire les Serpents.

POV Peyton :

La jeune fille venait de rentrer en compagnie de ses amies Betty Cooper et Veronica Lodge, de son ami Kevin Keller et de son petit ami Archie Andrews. Ils passèrent commande et alors qu'ils cherchaient une place où s'installer, leur regard tomba sur le petit groupe de Serpents.

_ Ils ne peuvent pas rester chez eux ceux-là ?

Entendant Archie Sweet Pea se leva instantanément, prêt à en découdre.

_ T'as un problème le rouquin ?

_ Ouais mon problème c'est vous ! Vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

_ Riverdale c'est chez nous autant que chez vous ! Si t'es pas heureux c'est à toi de te barrer ! On fait ce qu'on veut !

Ne supportant que le Serpent lui tienne tête, le roux le poussa violemment ce qui déséquilibra Sweet Pea.

_ T'as vraiment décidé de crever toi !

Alors qu'il armait son bras, prêt à frapper Archie, un autre Serpent s'interposa entre eux. Peyton le reconnu instantanément.

_ Jughead ? Tu es sorti quand ?

L'ignorant, le jeune homme fit signe aux deux autres Serpents de le suivre.

_ Perd pas ton temps avec eux, on s'en va !

Les quatre Serpents commencèrent à s'éloigner quand Archie retint Jug par le bras.

_ Hey ! Ma copine t'a parlé !

Peyton vit alors son ami d'enfance se retourner et mettre un grand coup de poing en plein visage de son copain. Archie tomba directement au sol, sonné.

_ Touche moi encore une fois et tu finis à l'hôpital !

Puis elle regarda impuissance les Serpents s'en aller avant de se baisser pour regarder l'état de son copain.

_ Archie ? Tu vas bien ?

_ Il est complètement malade ce type !

Sentant immédiatement une rage sourde s'emparer d'elle, qu'elle ne sut pas expliquer, elle prit immédiatement la défense du Serpent.

_ C'est toi qui les as provoqués alors ne vient pas te plaindre ! Tu as récolté ce que tu as semé.

Elle parti ensuite s'asseoir à une table libre.


	5. Rapprochement et Solitude

Jughead était allongé dans son lit, caressant le dos de son amie, quand soudain il ne put retenir une question qu'il se posait depuis quelques temps déjà.

_Toni … si tu aimes les femmes … pourquoi est ce que tu couches avec moi ?

Elle releva son visage vers lui avec un grand sourire.

_ Ce n'est pas parce que je préfère les femmes que je n'aime pas faire l'amour avec un mec de temps en temps tu sais ?

_ Tu l'as déjà fait avec Sweet Pea ? Fangs ?

_ Ça ne va pas ? Je les connais depuis qu'on est gosses !

_ Pourquoi moi ?

_ Déjà parce que tu es doué. Et puis … avec toi je me sens bien je pense que si j'étais hétéro je tomberais amoureuse de toi Jug.

_ Et qu'est ce qui te fait croire que moi je ne risque pas de tomber amoureux de toi ?

_ J'ai vu comme tu as regardé la fille chez Pop's l'autre jour. C'était qui d'ailleurs ?

_ Peyton …

_ La fille pour qui tu as finis en détention ?

Il répondit par un simple hochement de tête.

_ Elle est carrément canon !

_ Il ne se passera jamais rien entre elle et moi.

_ Comment tu peux en être si sûr ?

_ Je suis un repris de Justice Toni … Déjà que ses parents ne voulaient pas qu'elle me fréquente à cause de mon père …

_ Tu as été arrêté parce que tu as protégé leur fille ! Ça compte quand même non ?

_ Personne ne m'a jamais cru Toni … Je suis Jughead Jones ! Fils de F.P. Jones ! Pour eux le mensonge est incrusté dans mon A.D.N. !

_ Mais elle, elle sait !

_ Je ne peux pas prendre le risque de gâcher sa vie.

_ Tu es vraiment un mec bien Jug.

Elle déposa un baiser dans le cou du garçon, ce qui réveilla ses hormones et ils étaient repartis pour le troisième tour de manège de la nuit.

POV Peyton :

Assise sur le bord de la fenêtre à regarder les étoiles, Peyton était en train de repenser à son ami d'enfance. Jughead … Elle avait été la source de son malheur et pourtant quand elle l'avait revu chez Pop's, elle aurait voulu se jeter dans ses bras pour lui demander pardon et lui dire à quel point il lui avait manqué. Et puis quand elle repensait à la réaction d'Archie elle sentait cette rage sourde reprendre possession de son être. À cause de lui, elle avait raté l'occasion de pouvoir lui reparler et maintenant elle n'en aurait peut-être plus l'occasion.

Elle ensuite son carnet à dessin et se mit à dessiner le symbole des Serpents.

_ Merci Juggy …

Elle avait murmuré ses deux mots comme si elle espérait qu'ils l'atteindraient.


	6. Les tensions s'annoncent

La nouvelle venait de tomber … Southside High allait fermer et tous les Serpents allaient rejoindre Riverdale High. Les quatre amis étaient totalement révoltés ! On les privait d'une partie de leur identité, de leur foyer sans leur donner de raisons valables … apparemment ils avaient trouvé comme excuse que les vapeurs toxiques de l'ancien laboratoire du Confiseur au sous-sol du lycée étaient dangereuses pour les élèves.

_ Ce ne sont qu'un ramassis de conneries !

_ Calme toi Jug !

_ Comment que tu veux que je me calme Toni ? Ils nous foutent dehors de chez nous avec un prétexte de merde ! Tu as vu un seul d'entre nous être malade depuis que Phillips a été arrêté ?

Il donna rageusement un coup de pied dans une bouteille en verre qui trainait devant lui et celle-ci alla exploser contre un mur.

_ J'en ai assez que le Nothside nous marche dessus parce qu'ils sont nés avec des cuillères en argent dans la bouche …

_ Tu penses sincèrement que c'est en t'énervant que tu changeras quelque chose ?

Jug regarda son amie dans les yeux avant de se laisser tomber sur son siège complètement dépité. La jeune femme prit alors la main de son amie dans la sienne, entrecroisant leurs doigts pour lui montrer son soutien.

_ Ils nous détestent Toni … ils ne nous connaissent pas et pourtant ils seraient prêts nous jeter à la rue comme des chiens parce qu'ils n'acceptent pas ce que nous sommes.

_ Alors à nous de changer les mentalités.

Décidément Jug se demandait ce qu'il ferait sans elle et il décida de lui faire savoir. Il attira la jeune fille sur ses genoux et lui murmura à l'oreille.

_ Merci d'être là pour moi … sans toi j'aurais déjà replongé depuis un moment.

Toni lui souri avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

_ Du coup on fait quoi Jug ?

Sweet Pea avait posé cette question à Jughead qui s'était imposé naturellement comme le chef de la jeune génération de Serpents.

_ On va y aller et se tenir à carreaux. S'il doit y avoir la guerre, ça ne viendra pas de nous.

Les jeunes se séparèrent ensuite sachant que le lendemain une grosse journée les attendaient.

POV Peyton :

Peyton était encore au lycée. Avec Veronica et Betty, elles avaient décidé de tout organiser pour accueillir au mieux les nouveaux arrivants dans le lycée. Une fois tout installé, les trois filles prirent quelques minutes pour se reposer et en profitèrent pour discuter.

_ Vous pensez que ça va bien se passer ?

_ Je l'espère Peyton mais avec les Serpents il faut s'attendre à tout …

_ Ce ne sont pas eux que je redoute Betty.

_ Tu repenses à la réaction d'Archie l'autre jour chez Pop's ?

_ Je suis si transparente Veronica ?

_ Il a juste voulu te protéger.

_ Me protéger Betty ? C'est lui qui les a agressés ! Ils n'avaient rien demandé !

Elle savait que Betty avait un faible pour Archie, même si elle se forçait à ne rien montrer par respect pour elle, mais la voir essayer de le défendre alors qu'il était clairement en tors l'avait fait sortir de ses gonds et crier sur son amie. Ce qu'elle regretta instantanément.

_ Je suis désolé Betty … je n'aurais jamais dû m'énerver contre toi.

_ Ce n'est rien.

Pour changer de sujet Veronica tenta un autre sujet.

_ Au fait ? L'autre jour tu avait l'air de connaitre l'un des Serpents, tu le connaissais d'où ?

_ C'était mon meilleur ami.

_ Mais alors pourquoi il a fait comme s'il ne te connaissait pas ?

_ J'ai gâché sa vie …


	7. Entrée dans la cage aux lions

Le groupe de Serpent avait décidé de se retrouver pour partir tous ensemble dans leur nouveau lycée. Ils prirent ensuite leurs motos pour se rendre à l'établissement. Quand le groupe entra passa les portes, c'est comme si tout le monde c'était arrêté de respirer pour les regarder avec un sentiment de crainte.

Une jeune fille brune derrière une table les interpela.

_ Bonjour je suis Veronica Lodge ! Je suis chargée de vous accueillir, habituellement c'est le principal Weatherbee qui s'en occupe mais vu que vous êtes plutôt nombreux ce sera plus simple comme ça. Vous trouverez sur cette table vos emplois du temps ainsi que vos numéros de casiers.

Le groupe de Serpents s'approcha de la table et chacun prit ce dont ils avaient besoin, après avoir attendu que Jughead se soit servit en premier. Une jeune fille rousse arriva alors et Veronica reprit la parole.

_ C'est mon amie Peyton qui va se charger de vous faire faire la visite de l'établissement.

Jughead eu alors un léger mouvement de recule qui ne passa pas inaperçu aux yeux de Toni qui glissa sa main dans celle de son ami pour lui redonner confiance en lui. Geste que ne manqua pas de voir Peyton et qui lui fit éprouver un étrange pincement au cœur.

_ Si vous voulez bien me suivre …

La jeune fille commença à s'éloigner, suivit des Serpents quand une autre rousse fit son apparition suivie des joueurs de l'équipe de Football et des Cheerleaders.

_ Pas un pas de plus !

Le groupe de Serpents se resserra autour de Jughead comme s'ils sentaient qu'à tout moment la situation pouvait dégénérer.

_ Et voilà … ça commence …

Jug accompagna sa phrase d'un énorme soupire. La rousse reprit alors la parole.

_ Vous ne viendrez pas répandre votre médiocrité dans notre école ! Si vous tenez à glander et sécher, allez le faire ailleurs !

_ Ça y est ? Tu as fini ton discours ? On peut s'en aller ?

Visiblement revoir Peyton n'avait pas mit Jughead de bonne humeur et il préférait abréger son calvaire que de risquer de perdre patience.

_ Oh mais c'est que le reptile veut mordre !

_ Tu ne sais pas de quoi je suis capable alors à ta place je me pousserais juste du chemin.

Un grand brun sorti du groupe des footballers et s'approcha de Jughead.

_ Ah oui ? Et qu'est ce que tu vas faire ?

Il accompagna ses mots en poussant Jug qui ne se laissant pas démonter et aillant une main prise par celle de Toni qui tentait à tout prix de le retenir, lui mit un grand coup de tête. Le footballer tomba encore au sol, sonné et le nez en sang.

_ Putain ! Il m'a pété le nez !

Les footballers voulurent alors défendre leur ami mais à peine esquissèrent-ils un mouvement que les Serpents se jetaient déjà sur eux.

Le bruit de bagarre attira alors le principale Weatherbee qui fit arrêter tout le monde en criant. Les deux groupes s'éloignèrent alors tout en se jetant des regards de pure haine. Weatherbee se tourna alors vers les Serpents.

_ À peine arrivés et vous cherchez déjà les ennuis …

_ Ce n'est pas eux monsieur ! C'est Cheryl qui les a provoqués et c'est Reggie qui a commencé la bagarre.

Jughead jeta un regard surpris à son ancienne meilleure amie. Le principal hurla alors qu'il voulait le silence et que tout le monde se calme et qu'à la prochaine bagarre ils seraient exclus. Il retourna ensuite à son bureau et tout le monde commença à se séparer sauf les Serpents, Peyton, Veronica, Betty, Cheryl et Archie. Le jeune homme s'approcha alors de Peyton.

_ Puisque tu tiens tellement à les défendre, tu peux rester avec eux ! Nous deux c'est fini !

Il parti alors sans se retourner puis Cheryl prit la parole.

_ Tu peux considérer que tu ne fais plus partie des River Vixens. Veronica ? Betty ? Choisissez votre camp.

Les deux jeunes filles restèrent aux cotés de leur amie.

_ Vous êtes renvoyées vous aussi !

Jughead ne comprenait toujours pas pourquoi Peyton les avait défendus. Elle les emmena ensuite faire le tour du lycée.

POV Peyton :

La jeune fille était partagée entre énervement et consternation après sa rupture avec Archie. Certes ils n'étaient sortis ensemble qu'au début de l'été mais elle ne méritait pas d'être larguée comme une mal propre juste pour avoir dit la vérité.

Elle leur fit faire le tour du lycée sentant le regard de Jughead sur elle et un doux feu se propagea dans son ventre.

À la fin de la visite Toni prit une initiative qui choqua tout le monde et en particulier Jug.

_ Ça vous dirait de venir manger avec nous ?


	8. L'hiver les Serpents hibernent

Comme convenu, à la pause déjeuner, les filles vinrent s'asseoir à la table des Serpents sous les regards lourds de sens des autres élèves. Le repas se passait dans une bonne ambiance même Jughead restait muait. Toni avait une main posée sur la cuisse de son ami, sous la table, pour essayer de le détendre. Elle savait très bien que la proximité de la rousse le rendait mal à l'aise. Peyton, elle, avait remarqué la main de la jeune femme sur la jambe de Jug et ne savait pas comment interpréter ce geste qui bien malgré elle, la dérangeait.

Soudain M. Weatherbee apparut et se posta devant les Serpents.

_ Vous ! Avec moi ! Tout de suite !

Le groupe échangea un regard perdu avant de suivre l'homme. Ils le suivirent jusqu'au blason du lycée, incrusté dans le sol du hall d'entrée. Celui-ci était recouvert d'un serpent fait à la bombe de peinture.

_ Qui a osé faire ça au blason de notre école ?

Les Serpents restèrent devant lui, en silence, ne cherchant même pas à se défendre.

_ Si personne ne se dénonce, vous serez tous renvoyés !

_ Vous voyez monsieur ? C'était une mauvaise idée de les accepter parmi nous. À peine arrivés et ils marquent déjà leur territoire avec une bombe de peinture.

_ Vraiment Archie ? Tu es aussi transparent ? Ils ont passé toute la matinée avec Veronica, Betty et moi. Aucun d'eux n'a fait ça.

Voyant bien qu'il avait été mené en bateau, le directeur ne savait plus trop quoi faire et il ne pouvait pas non plus punir ses joueurs de football.

_ À partir de maintenant, tous les signes d'appartenance à un gang sont interdits dans l'établissement et tous les tatouages devront être recouverts. Toute personne qui ira à l'encontre de cette règle se verra immédiatement renvoyée.

Le groupe de Serpents commença immédiatement à s'agiter mais Weatherbee tourna les talons et s'éloigna.

Le groupe de Serpents retourna à sa table mais ils n'avaient plus d'appétit. Peyton prit alors la parole.

_ Je tiens à m'excuser pour le comportement d'Archie.

_ Tu n'as pas à t'excuser pour lui, tu n'es pas responsable.

_ Merci Toni.

_ N'empêche que c'est encore nous qui prenons à cause d'un crétin …

_ Il est hors de question que je devienne quelqu'un d'autre pour rester ici !

Toni regardait Sweet Pea et Fangs et s'apprêtait à leur répondre quand Jug prit la parole.

_ En hiver les Serpents hibernent.

Tout le monde se tourna vers lui et il continua.

_ Ce n'est pas ce blouson ou ce tatouage qui font ce que nous sommes, c'est bien plus profond que ça ! Chacun d'entre nous donnerait sa vie pour les autres, nous sommes une famille et ça, rien ne le changera ! Que ce soit les habitants du Northside, Weatherbee, Archie Andrews et son équipe de football ou même l'autre peste rousse … rien ne le changera !

Tous les Serpents approuvèrent puis la sonnerie leur indiqua qu'il était l'heure de rejoindre leurs prochains et chacun se dispersa. Le hasard voulut que Jug se retrouve assis à côté de Peyton. Aucun des deux ne savait comment se comporter. Peyton fit le premier pas.

_ Ça me fait plaisir de te revoir Jughead.

_ Tu ne devrais pas perdre ton temps avec moi.

_ Je comprends que tu m'en veuilles … après tout j'ai gâché ta vie !

_ C'est Sheppard le responsable. Pas toi.

_ Si j'avais été plus vigilante, ce ne serait pas arrivé.

_ Tu n'avais aucune raison de te méfier de lui … et si c'était à refaire, je n'aurais absolument rien changé.

_ Ça a été tellement dur sans toi …

Jug se tourna vers son amie et vit des larmes silencieuses couler sur les joues de son ancienne meilleure amie. Il prit alors son visage dans ses mains pour les essuyer à l'aide de ses pouces. Leurs regards s'accrochèrent et ils étaient littéralement hypnotisés l'un par l'autre. Soudain une voix les fit revenir sur terre.

_ Jones ! Williams ! Si on vous dérange n'hésitez surtout pas à nous le dire !

Jug relâcha le visage de la jeune femme comme si elle était brûlante. Quant à Peyton, elle baissa le visage complètement rouge. Jug croisa alors le regard de Toni qui le regardait avec un énorme sourire.


	9. Et si on faisait connaissance ?

Le reste de la journée se passa plus ou moins dans le calme. À la fin des cours, les quatre Serpents et les trois anciennes Vixens décidèrent de se rendre chez Pop's pour faire plus ample connaissance. Une fois arrivés, Pop parut surpris de vois ces personnes arriver ensemble mais ne dit rien et prit leurs commandes. Une fois les commandes passées, le groupe alla s'asseoir à une table. Les banquettes étant prévues pour six personnes, Peyton se retrouva serrée entre Jughead et Betty.

_ Alors comme ça vous vous connaissez ?

En parlant Veronica montrait Peyton et Jughead du doigt.

_ On se connait depuis qu'on est enfants. Mon père travaillait avec le père de Jug chez monsieur Andrews.

_ Et pourquoi vous ne vous parliez plus ?

En voyant son amie se refermer comme une huitre, Betty regretta immédiatement sa question mais Jughead répondit.

_ Je suis allé en centre de redressement juvénile pour avoir frappé un de nos anciens profs.

Sweet Pea et Fangs tendirent l'oreille car même s'ils savaient que leur ami avait purgé une peine, Jug ne s'était confié qu'à Toni sur la raison exacte pour laquelle on l'avait enfermé.

_ Jug a fait ça pour me défendre en fait …

_ Il a frappé un professeur pour te défendre ?

Veronica ne voyait pas du tout où elle voulait en venir. Betty, elle, avait entendu parler de l'affaire à la maison car ses parents tenaient le journal local, le Register.

_ Notre professeur d'Art plastique m'avait demandé de le rejoindre après les cours. Comme je pensais que ce ne serait pas long, j'ai demandé à Jug de m'attendre. Monsieur Sheppard m'a alors proposé de poser nue … bien sûr j'ai immédiatement refusé mais il a insisté et devenait de plus en plus agressif. J'ai fini par me retrouver bloquée et il en a profité pour essayer de m'enlever mes vêtements de force. Jug est arrivé à ce moment-là. Il a l'a frappé au visage et monsieur Sheppard est tombé en se cognant la tête. Une autre professeure qui passait à ce moment là a vu Jug frapper notre professeur et a appelé la police.

_ Mais dans ce cas c'était votre professeur le coupable !

Betty semblait révoltée.

_ Oui mais la justice n'existe pas quand on vient du Southside et que votre père est le Roi des Serpents.

Jughead avait crachés ces mots avec tout le mépris qu'il ressentait pour la justice de Riverdale.

Sweet Pea et Fangs posèrent la main sur l'épaule de leur ami en signe de soutien. Veronica et Betty, elles, commençaient à voir le jeu homme différemment. Il faut dire que les deux premières fois où elles l'avaient vu, il avait frappé quelqu'un et même si Toni semblait très sympathique, elles ressentaient une légère méfiance envers les trois garçons.

_ Et sinon ? Pourquoi avoir rejoint les Serpents ?

Veronica voulait visiblement changer de conversation.

_ Jug et moi somme des Serpents par le sang. Fangs nous a rejoint pour pouvoir aider sa mère malade et Sweet Pea c'est son sale caractère qui l'a amené parmi nous.

La fin de la phrase fit rigoler tout le monde alors que de son coté Sweet Pea se mit à râler.

_ Euh … c'est quoi des Serpents par le sang ?

C'est Fangs qui répondit à Peyton.

_ Un Serpent de sang c'est une personne dont les parents sont déjà Serpents.

Ils restèrent encore deux heures à parler de tout et de rien avant de se décider à rentrer chez eux.

_ Hey Jug !

_ Quoi ?

_ Peyton est celle qui vit le plus loin d'ici … Je pense que tu devrais la raccompagner chez elle avec tout ce qui se passe en ville en ce moment.

Jughead jeta un coup d'œil aux deux autres Serpents qui lui firent signe d'accepter et il se tourna vers Peyton qui le regardait avec un grand sourire.

_ Euh … ça te ferait plaisir que je te raccompagne chez toi ?

_ Ça me ferait même extrêmement plaisir.

_ Ça ira pour toi Toni ?

_ T'en fais pas je monterais avec Sweet Pea.

Jug sorti alors accompagné de Peyton et il lui tendit son casque avant d'enfourcher la moto et de démarrer attendant que la jeune fille s'installe confortablement derrière lui. Il ressentit un grand frisson quand Peyton passa ses bras autour de sa taille puis démarra.

Une fois arrivés chez la jeune fille, elle descendit de la moto et retira le casque avant de le lui tendre.

_ Je te remercie de m'avoir ramené chez moi Jug.

_ Ça m'a fait plaisir.

Peyton voulut alors lui faire une bise sur la joue mais Jughead qui ne s'attendait pas à ça tourna un peu la tête et les lèvres de la jeune femme finirent au coin de sa bouche. Gênée, Peyton recula rouge de honte. Elle voulut s'excuser mais à ce moment une fois l'interrompit en criant.

_ Jughead Jones !


	10. Retrouvailles

Jughead se retourna en entendant d'où venait la voix qui venait de l'appeler et il aperçut les parents de Peyton qui venaient vers lui. Préférant ne pas attirer de problèmes à la jeune fille, il allait redémarrer sa moto et partir quand il senti une main se poser sur son épaule. C'était la mère de la jeune fille.

_ Jughead … tu veux bien entrer quelques minutes ?

_ Je doute que vous vouliez quelqu'un comme moi dans votre salon …

_ Jug … s'il te plait ?

Jughead fini par céder. Il retira son casque et enleva les clés de sa moto avant de suivre les parents de la jeune fille. Ils allèrent s'asseoir dans le salon.

_ Tu veux boire quelque chose ?

_ Une bière ?

Devant la réponse du jeune homme Mary, la mère de Peyton, se tourna vers son mari qui se contenta d'approuver de la tête. Elle posa ensuite la question à sa fille. Puis voyant qu'elle regardait Jughead avant de répondre la mère crut bon d'ajouter.

_ N'y pense même pas jeune fille.

_ Un soda maman.

Mary lui fit un sourire avant de partir vers la cuisine. Pendant son absence Peter, le père de Peyton, dévisageait le garçon en face de lui. Le petit garçon timide et souriant qu'il avait connu avait définitivement disparut laissant derrière lui un jeune homme sûr de lui et légèrement froid. Il devait reconnaitre qu'il avait toujours espéré que le jeune garçon n'aurait jamais à rejoindre le gang de son père mais il comprenait tout à fait ce qui l'avait poussé à le faire. Mary revint quelques minutes après, donnant leurs boissons aux jeunes gens. C'est elle qui prit la parole.

_ Jughead … Je sais que c'est un peu tard maintenant mais Peter et moi tenions vraiment à te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour Peyton. Sans toi, Dieu sait ce qu'il serait arrivé à notre petite fille.

Le jeune homme sembla tout à coup se détendre et en profita pour retirer son blouson, dévoilant un débardeur blanc, laissant voir son tatouage de Serpent.

_ Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. Peyton était en danger, je l'ai défendue.

_ Tu seras toujours le bienvenu chez nous Jug, j'espère que tu le sais ?

Le jeune homme leur répondit d'un léger sourire.

_ Vous allez vous attirer une sale réputation dans le voisinage si vous laissez un Serpent rentrer chez vous.

_ Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent. Tu fais parti de la famille Jughead.

Cette phrase réchauffa le cœur du jeune homme qui sourit franchement.

_ Dit moi Jug ?

Jughead regarda Mary.

_ Tu as des nouvelles de Gladys et Jellybean ?

_ Pas vraiment … elles sont à Toledo … c'est tout ce que je sais.

_ Tu n'as jamais pensé à les rejoindre et quitter tout ça ?

Peter avait posé la question en montrant son tatouage du doigt.

_ J'y ai pensé … quand je suis sorti rien n'était plus pareil, je ne trouvais pas vraiment ma place. Et puis j'ai fini par me faire ma place. Je pense que sans Toni, Sweet Pea et Fangs, je ne serais plus là aujourd'hui. Ils sont ma famille aujourd'hui tout comme le reste des Serpents.

Peyton en profita pour poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

_ Toni et toi vous êtes très proches non ?

_ Si la question est de savoir si je couche avec elle … la réponse est oui. Si c'est de savoir si on sort ensemble, la réponse est non. Toni préfère les femmes.

Peter leva un sourcil.

_ Elle préfère les femmes mais vous couchez ensemble ?

Jug eu un léger rire avant de répondre.

_ Je lui ai posé la question une fois et elle m'a répondu que ce n'est pas parce qu'elle préfère les femmes qu'elle n'aime pas se taper un mec de temps en temps.

Mary décida de changer de sujet.

_ Sinon Peyton nous a dit que c'était votre première journée à Riverdale High. Comment ça s'est passé ?

_ Oh ben si on enlève le fait que Peyton s'est fait larguer à cause de nous. Qu'elle, Betty et Veronica ont été virées des River Vixens pour la même raison et qu'à cause d'un crétin de rouquin et sa bande de footballers nous n'avons plus le droit de porter nos blousons ni montrer nos tatouages au lycée … Je dirais que ça a été … après tout il n'y a eu aucun mort !

Peter se tourna vers sa fille.

_ Archie t'a quittée ? Pour quelle raison ?

_ En fait Cheryl est venue provoquer les Serpents accompagnée des Vixens et des joueurs de l'équipe de foot. Jug s'est défendu en mettant un coup de tête à Reggie -à ce moment les regards des deux adultes se posèrent sur le jeune homme qui préféra baisser la tête en buvant sa bière-. Ça a ensuite tourné à la bagarre général et Monsieur Weatherbee est arrivé et a voulut punir les Serpents. J'ai alors dit la vérité sur ce qu'il s'était passé et Archie m'a dit que si je tenais tant à les défendre, je pouvais rester avec eux et qu'il me quittait.

Une larme coula sur la joue de la jeune fille que sa mère s'empressa de prendre dans ses bras.

_ Je n'ai jamais pus le sentir ce rouquin de toute façon.

La phrase de Peter détendit l'atmosphère. Et Mary se tourna vers Jughead.

_ Au fait Jug ! Tu manges avec nous ?

_ Avec plaisir Madame Williams.

_ Appelle moi Mary.


	11. Règlement de Comptes

Jughead, Toni, Fangs et Sweet Pea sortaient de chez Pop's quand ils aperçurent un groupe d'une vingtaine de Ghoulies les attendaient sur le parking. Les trois garçons se regardèrent et Jughead se retourna vers son amie.

_ Toni ! Je veux que tu rentres et que tu demandes à Pop d'appeler le shérif Keller !

_ Je ne peux pas vous abandonner !

_ Toni ! Tu ne nous aideras pas si tu te fais tuer avec nous ! Sweet, Fangs et moi on peut gagner du temps mais on n'est pas immortels alors va appeler les flics ! Et surtout je compte sur toi pour les protéger.

Il accompagna ses derniers mots d'un signe de tête en direction de Peyton, Veronica et Betty qui les regardaient depuis le Diner. Toni approuva et rentra faire ce que son ami lui avait demandé.

_ Alors Malakai ? C'est comme ça que tu veux régler les choses ?

_ Toi et tes potes vous êtes morts Jones ! Et quand on en aura fini avec vous, on s'occupera de vos amies avant de brûler ce diner.

D'un quasi même mouvement, les trois amis sortirent leurs couteaux. Jughead leur jeta un coup d'œil et ils comprirent automatiquement. Le meilleur moyen de tenter de contrer leur infériorité numérique était de prendre l'initiative de l'attaque. Ils se jetèrent tous les trois sur les Ghoulies. Les coups pleuvaient d'une rare violence. Les trois garçons défendaient leurs vies comme des beaux diables et plusieurs Ghoulies se retrouvèrent au sol. Malgré tout, ils savaient qu'ils ne tiendraient plus longtemps et au moment où ils pensaient leur fin arrivée, les sirènes de police des voitures du shérif Keller et ses adjoints se firent entendre.

_ Que personne ne bouge ! Vous êtes tous en état d'arrestation !

Les trois Serpents se laissèrent alors tomber au sol, trop blessés pour tenir une seconde de plus. Et Jug chuchota à ses amis.

_ Sweet, Fangs, passez-moi vos couteaux.

Sans poser de questions les deux garçons s'exécutèrent et Jughead laissa tomber les trois couteaux dans un grille d'égouts à côté d'eux.

Les ambulances arrivèrent peu après le shérif Keller et les infirmiers s'afférèrent autour des blessés pour poser des diagnostiques et faire partir les cas les plus urgents en premier. Soudain un infirmier appela le shérif.

_ Celui-là est mort shérif.

Jug reconnu immédiatement Malakai. Il ne peut s'empêcher d'éprouver une certaine satisfaction en apprenant cette nouvelle et pourtant il savait que cette fois il risquait fort d'avoir de très gros ennuis.

Les trois Serpents furent ensuite emmenés à l'hôpital. F.P. arriva ensuite accompagné par d'autres Serpents.

_ Toni m'a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé ! Vous allez bien ?

_ Ça pourrait être pire. Papa ... Malakai est mort.

_ C'était de la légitime défense.

_ Tu crois vraiment qu'ils en auront quelque chose à faire ?

F.P. ne dit rien sachant très bien que son fils avait raison.

_ Papa, j'ai jeté nos couteaux dans la grille d'égouts de chez Pop's. Vous devez les faire disparaitre.

F.P. s'éloigna et alla parler à un Serpent qui fit un signe de tête avant de partir en faisant signe à deux autres Serpents de le suivre.

Deux jours plus tard les garçons furent entendus par le Shérif Keller. Leurs versions furent les mêmes. Ils étaient sortis pour fumer une cigarette quand Malakai et ses hommes leur étaient tombés dessus. Quand Keller leur demanda comment Malakai avait put être mortellement blessé, ils se contentèrent de répondre qu'il était notoirement connu que le Ghoulies étaient des drogués et que l'un d'entre eux avait probablement accidentellement blessé leur chef en voulant poignarder un Serpent. Les trois Serpents furent placés provisoirement en détention le temps de faire le jour sur l'affaire et finalement, ne trouvant aucune preuve les incriminant, le shérif Keller les laissa partir.

Une grande fête fut organisée au Whyte Wyrm pour fêter la libération des jeunes hommes. La fête battait son plein quand F.P. posa la question que tous les Serpents se posaient.

_ Finalement lequel d'entre vous a poignardé Malakai ?

_ Moi.

Les trois garçons avaient répondu d'une même voix et se regardèrent surpris. Tous les trois se prirent dans les bras partageant maintenant un secret commun, ils avaient tué Malakai.

La fête battait son plein quand une tornade rousse couru vers eux et se jeta dans les bras de Jughead.

_ Peyton ?

La jeune femme était en larmes contre son torse. Jughead releva sa tête et aperçu Betty, Veronica, Peter et Mary.

_ Me fait plus jamais peur comme ça Jug.

Le garçon rebaissa les yeux vers son amie avant qu'elle ne saisisse son visage entre ses mains pour planter un baiser quasi désespéré sur ses lèvres. Jug ne sut d'abord pas comment réagir mais fini par répondre au baiser, l'approfondissant. Tout autour de lui disparut à ce moment sauf la voix de Toni qui dit.

_ Et bien … C'est pas trop tôt !


End file.
